


Surprise Visit

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nate shows up late to visit Isabel only to find her in a compromising position. What's a gentleman to do?





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 15: Object insertion 
> 
> Toys count as objects, yes? I'm saying yes!

 

Nate patted Sparks on its . . . head? Would he ever get used to the strange eyebot that Isabel had come to treat more like a pet than a robot?

 

After two months of return visits, he had to admit it had grown on him. The thing met him at the door every time he visited, much like Dogmeat when he returned to Sanctuary. At least Sparks didn't need to be cleaned up after and never shed.

 

“Where’s the boss?”

 

Sparks beeped, then twisted toward the office Isabel still slept it.

 

One look at his pipboy reminded Nate it was nearly midnight, so her sleeping wasn’t a huge surprise. The trip took longer than he’d expected, as it usually did, so he’d just head in and crash, planning to catch up come morning.

 

Isabel, or the Mechanist as she’d called herself at first, had turned into a friendship he hadn’t expected. She never left this place, too ashamed, he’d guess, at what had happened to risk venturing out, but hell if he didn’t understand that.

 

The wreckage of the Prydwen still twisted Nate’s stomach. The huge crater where the Institute had been would draw him, make him sit at the edges, popping rad-x, while he imagined all the people buried beneath, the people who wouldn’t even get a proper funeral. The remains of too many relationships that had slipped away over the years since he'd gone on his one man crusade haunted him.

 

Yeah, he understood regret. Maybe that’s why he always came back here, why he tried so damned hard to pull her from her self-loathing and her isolation. She was a sweet girl, someone who had tried to do something when so many did nothing. That counted for something.

 

It had to, or he was as lost as she.

 

A soft noise came from the office, something that had Nate’s eyebrows drawing together. Sparks wasn’t alarmed, so it couldn’t be possible that anyone had snuck in.

 

Still, Nate dropped to a crouch, moving slowly, pistol already in his hand. He hadn’t survived all he’d survived by being foolish.

 

He took the ramp up, slow, then peeked into the dark room.

 

The sight had him almost dropping his pistol.

 

Isabel laid on her bed, not a stitch on, back propped up on pillows, legs spread wide, head thrown back, another one of those soft sounds -a moan, as it turned out- on her lips. Her hands were both between her legs, one grasping something that she pushed into her, the other rubbing frantically at her clit.

 

Well fuck.

 

Suddenly all the times he’d pictured Isabel as a sweet girl, as a misunderstood outcast, as anything other than the writhing, naked woman before him disappeared. How the hell had he missed this?

 

He swallowed hard before holstering his gun and taking a step backward to leave. It wasn’t right to watch this, something he was pretty damned sure she’d be mortified to find out he’d walked in on.

 

“Nate,” came from her lips.

 

Fuck. He’d been caught.

 

He stood, ready to apologize, to open his mouth and somehow come up with the words the would make this whole mess go away, until he tore his gaze from between her legs to her face.

 

Eyes still closed. She moaned this time, hips lifting to take whatever she was using deeper inside her. “Yes, Nate. Oh, damn, yes.”

 

And there went his careful exit. He tripped backward, grasping the doorway to keep from tumbling down the ramp.

 

Isabel snapped her eyes open and jerked backward, legs snapping shut, hands grasping for the blanket beside her to cover herself. “Oh, god, Nate!”

 

And didn’t that sound a lot like what she’d been moaning a second ago? Except that breathy, needy tone had been replaced with panic and shame.

 

Nate slapped his hand over his eyes. “Sorry, Isabel. I didn’t realize, well, yeah. I just came to check in and it got later than I realized. Should have knocked first, huh?”

 

She said nothing back, so Nate peeked between his fingers.

 

The blanket was pulled around her and her forehead was down on her knees, refusing to look at him, to acknowledge the moment at all. And then her back hitched up, a tiny sniffle.

 

Fuck, the girl was crying.

 

Nate gave up on trying to make it less awkward, because was there really any chance of that? He went over and sat on the side of the bed, hand rubbing over her back. Heat and sweat coated his hand and he tried to pretend it didn’t affect him, that he didn’t want to lean down and taste her. “Hey now. None of that.”

 

“Why not? It’s not like I can ever face you again.”

 

“It’s not that big of a deal. I’ve been friends with Hancock for years and if you only knew the number of times I’d caught him masturbating, you’d be shocked. Also a bit impressed.”

 

She shook her head, a soft chuckle that held more sadness than humor. “And how many times was he moaning your name when you caught him?”

 

“Only a couple.”

 

Her laugh made him smile.

 

“Now, would you look at me?”

 

She twisted her head so her cheek rested on her knee, looking at him, her head still angled.

 

“Better.”

 

She worked her bottom lip between her teeth. “I’m really sorry, Nate. I embarrassed us both, and I understand if you want me to leave.”

 

He sighed, then ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it back behind her ear. “I’m not asking you to leave, am I?”

 

“No, not yet, but what happened-“

 

“-let me help.”

 

Her back went straight, eyes wide. “Excuse me?”

 

Maybe he’d misread this. Maybe fantasy and reality were very different things. Nate pulled his hands away, not wanting to crowd her. “I said, let me help. You were thinking about me, right? Well, I’m here, and I’m not running away. I’ll leave if you want me to, Isabel, but it is up to you.”

 

Her tongue slid over her bottom lip before she nodded.

 

Nate smiled, the shy nervousness of her a gift. He leaned in to kiss her, something to relax her. Couldn’t imagine she’d have much fun if she remained this tense.

 

She didn’t respond right away, but after a moment of coaxing her lips moved.

 

Nate didn’t bother trying to pull the blanket off. The death grip she had on it didn’t seem to be going away any time soon.

 

That was okay. He’d gotten a good look already.

 

Instead, he slid his hand beneath the blanket, up her ankle, her calf, her thigh. He broke the kiss before he touched anything else. “You’re sure?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I want to hear you say it, Isabel. I need to know you want me.”

 

“Please, Nate.”

 

And damn if that didn’t draw him in. His fingers brushed over her cunt, drenched, to find her quick snapping shut of her legs earlier had not dislodged her toy. A handle stuck out, well-made, though really what else would he expect?

 

Isabel was a perfectionist, and if she’d made herself a sex toy, he was sure it would be flawless.

 

“What’s this, sweetheart?” He pressed his lips to her neck, not wanting to miss any of her sounds.

 

“Nothing.”

 

He gripped the handle to twist it, before pulling back and pushing it in again. “It seems like something.”

 

Her hand released the blanket and went to his shoulder, that breathy moan back.

 

“Did you make it?”

 

She nodded, leaning back as he stretched out beside her.

 

He pulled the toy out, then thrust it back into her, angling it, discovering each spot that made her gasp, each spot that made her cry out and lift her hips. How in the hell had it taken him this long to realize how tempting she was?

 

He’d never be able to hear her talk about her robots or tour the space with her without thinking about this, without thinking about how wet she got, how pretty her moans were.

 

“Can I have you, Isabel? We can keep going just like this, even if it’s a no. I want to, though. When I heard you moan my name, damn, I wanted you. Not going to push you, though. You have to want me, too, Isabel. Not just a fantasy in your head, but the real me.”

 

She reached down, beneath the blanket, to wrap her fingers around his hand. She pulled his hand, and the toy, from her. “I want you, Nate. I have, ever since that first day. You could have killed me, hell, I would have killed me. You didn't though, and you showed me who I wanted to be. I want you.”

 

Nate released a heavy breath. He’d been so sure she’d turn him down. He’d wallowed in his own self-pity for so long, his hatred of himself for all the things he’d failed at. He’d been sure she’d send him packing, probably ask him to never come back.

 

Isabel pulled the blanket off her, slow, tempting. She looked like she had when he’d walked in, but even better because this time those eyes were open and on him.

 

The toy came into sight, and he chuckled. A modified baton? A layer of something softer layered over the plastic, perhaps silicon, with gentle ridges built in. She'd clearly taken her time to make it.

 

“You’re going to make me feel inadequate, sweetheart.” He grasped the zipper of his vault suit, pulling it down and then stripping it off. He wasn’t a shy man, not anymore.

 

His body was a tool, something that did what it needed to do despite over two hundred years of use and abuse. And even in this, he knew it could do what was required of it.

 

Isabel’s eyes took in his body as he stripped, the corner of her lips tilting up.

 

Once naked, Nate reached for the small pocket on the inside of his vault suit, for the small foil wrapper there. “A parting gift from the Institute,” he explained. “I don’t risk unprotected sex, Isabel. I’ve lost a kid already, and I’ll never go through that again.”  

 

Right. Talking about kids and losing them probably wasn’t the sexiest foreplay he’d ever used, but it felt important to be honest. Isabel didn’t strike him as the sort who had much casual sex, and the last thing he wanted was for her to misunderstand anything.

 

She nodded, face softening like it always did when he talked about what he’d lost. The woman had a lot of heart for someone who’d hidden away for so long.

 

Nate moved over her, kneeling between her legs, which she spread for him so fast it had to be instinct. He tore the foil on the packet before rolling the condom on. When was the last time he’d used one? Not since Piper, and that had been at least two years before, back before they’d manage to destroy whatever it was between them.

 

Nate took a deep breath before focusing on Isabel. He didn’t need to think about Piper, about the mess he’d made of that. It was over.

 

Isabel hesitated, knees pulling together. “If you don’t want to-“

 

He set his hand on her knees, stilling her. “I do. Just got lost for a minute there. Old memories and all.”

 

She leaned forward until she could pull him into a kiss. Her hands laced behind his neck, her lips so damned soft and yielding. She pulled back. “Please, Nate?”

 

He nodded, leaning her back down. His fingers slid up her slit, making sure she was still ready. After fucking herself with that toy, he was sure she could take him.

 

Even through the condom, her heat soaked into him when he rubbed the head of his cock against her folds.

 

She wrapped one leg around his waist, so damned eager, and didn’t that turn him on?

 

Nate brushed his lips against hers as he slid into her. He didn’t need to go slowly, didn’t need to ready her. They’d done that already with the toy. He pressed in until he filled her, until their bodies pressed against each other.

 

“Nate,” she moaned against his lips.

 

He moved the hand not braced beside her to her hip, using it to encourage the thrust of her hips as she tried to take more of him, as she tried to get him deeper. He rewarded her by giving her exactly what she wanted.

 

His hips snapped forward, taking her deep. Once the rhythm was set, when Isabel moved with him, he reached between them for her clit.

 

“I like hearing my name on your lips, Isabel,” he admitted. “Moan it when you come, sweetheart, when I’m really inside of you and not just some fantasy.”

 

She nodded, her arms tightening around him, clinging to him.

 

He’d gone too damned long without this, denying himself this because he didn’t think he was worthy of it. Leave it to someone else lost to teach him the truth.

 

You had to take what you could get, because it all slipped away too fast.

 

He rubbed her clit hard, mirroring the touches he’d watched her use. She’d know what felt best, and he was smart enough to follow her lead.

 

Her body started to tighten around him, the thrust of her hips dissolving to frantic moves. She came as he’d asked, a sweet moan on her lips, his name pouring from them like a chant.

 

That name, it was worth it, dug into him, into some part he’d thought he’d lost, the part that still fucking cared, that wanted and needed someone. He came, too, letting her body pull the orgasm from him.

 

He didn’t say her name the way she’d said his, too damned breathless to do anything but groan it.

 

He pulled out of her, rolling away to remove the condom and dispose of it. Would he turn around to find she’d withdrawn, to find she’d pulled away?

 

It wouldn’t be the first time. How many times had Piper done it, near the end? Piper would turn her back to him, like he was nothing, like he'd already left because she sure as fuck had.

 

No, that wasn’t fair, he’d been the one to shove Piper away. Who would blame her when she walked through the door he’d spent months holding open for her?

 

Nate took a deep breath before turning to face her.

 

Isabel laid on her side, head resting on her arm, staring up at him. She wasn’t smiling, just watching him like she was trying to figure him out. “You don’t look happy.”

 

He stretched out beside her, facing her. “It’s not that I’m unhappy. I’ve just seen where this sort of thing goes, and let’s just say it hasn’t gone anywhere well for me. Mostly a lot of heartbreak and headache.”

 

“I’m not asking you for anything, Nate.”

 

Fuck, that name again. She could say his name, and he might agree to just about anything.

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“So what’s with the frown?”

 

“I think I want you to ask me for something, and that scares the shit out of me.”

 

She didn’t smile but those eyes of hers twitched, like she was trying to solve the problem. “So what now?”

 

Sparks beeped, floating beside the bed. How damned long had he been there? Did the eyebot have video? Because that both concerned and excited him.

 

Damn, it seemed the years didn’t dull his perversions at all.

 

He chuckled before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “What now? Well, I think Sparks is begging for attention, and I could use some food. Then, I’d like to crawl back into this bed with you to show you I’m way better than that toy, because I’m still feeling a bit inadequate, and then I want to sleep away the morning with you. What do you think?”

 

Her lips curled into a smirk. “Well, that toy has been with me a long time. It’d take a lot of convincing to make me let it go.”

 

Nate laughed as he sat up, reaching out a hand for her that she took without hesitation. “Well then, I’m looking forward to the challenge, Mechanist.”

 


End file.
